


Apology Cake

by Chychyd



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky is recovering, M/M, OT3, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam is so tired of their shit, SamBucky is my brotp, funny fic, hints of #BottomBucky, marvel crack, so much gay, there is cake involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7482567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chychyd/pseuds/Chychyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky bakes a cake and Sam is having none of their gay shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology Cake

Sam never knows what to expect when he comes back to the apartment he shares with Barnes and Rogers. He has seen a lot since living with them. He’s seen two extremely large super-soldiers curled up on a far too small couch together, asleep; credits rolling on a movie and popcorn spilled on the floor. He’s seen the two most intimidating looking men in the world, 6 foot nothing and each well over 200 pounds of pure muscle, slow dancing in the middle of the room, no music even playing. He’s even walked in on some very much less than pleasant, very naked super-soldiers doing unspeakable things on the couch that he refused to sit on until they got a new one. And yet, they still manage to surprise him. Or at least this time, it was Barnes.

Although he had made a lot of process since coming out of cyro, Bucky had not been cleared for battle, nor had he made much of a suggestion that he wanted to. This meant he had a lot of down-time to recover and learn new things, and old things. And the new thing this week, apparently, was baking. Sam stared down at the cake sitting on the kitchen counter; a crease between his brow, reading the blue icing scrawled on top of the white cake.

“Oh.” Sam’s head snapped up at the voice in the doorway. Barnes was standing there, baggy white t-shirt ( ~~probably Steve’s)~~ , grey sweatpants low on his hips, barefoot, and rubbing a towel through his damp hair. “I didn’t know you’d be home yet.” He was looking down at his feet. He looked _embarrassed._ Sam smirked and crossed his arms over his chest.

“What’s this, Barnes?” He dipped his head towards the cake.

“A cake, dipshit.” Bucky quipped back quickly, walking into the kitchen and pass Sam, snatching the cake up and away from his view.

“Well I can see that. But what is that written on top of it? Is that an apolo-”

“Where’s Steve?” Sam pursed his lips together and glared at the dark haired man who just cut him off.

“Your lover-boy had to stay back to fill out paperwork. It was his turn this week. But he sends his best regards and promises to screw you into oblivion as soon as he gets home.” Sam cringed just trying to get the joke out.

“Did he really say that?” Bucky sounded almost _excited._

“No!” Sam had to chuckle at the disappointed ‘ _damn’_ that the man breathed out.

“Anyways! What’s up with the apology cake? Did you make that?” Sam watched as Bucky brushed some flour off the stove and muttered ‘ _no’._

“And it’s not an apology cake!” Bucky added defensively.

“Barnes, it literally said “I’m sorry””

“It doesn’t matter because it’s not for you anyways.” Bucky almost sounded childlike as he pulled his damp hair up and tied it with the tie around his wrist.

“So only your boyfriend gets an apology for-” Sam craned his head over Bucky’s shoulder to read the messing wording written in blue icing, “Blacking out, trying to kill you, and getting us arrested. I’m pretty sure _I_ was there for all that too!”

“There for what?” The booming voice was heard from the front door as it shut behind him. Bucky sighed and dropped his head. Sam watched as the _oh so stealthy ex-assassin_ managed to knock down everything on the counter while trying to hide the cake as quickly as possible. Steve’s footsteps became louder as they approached the kitchen. “Hey guys what’s going on?”

“Well Robocop here made-”

“Steve!” Bucky pushed Sam out of the way ~~(too hard and obviously on purpose)~~ and basically _skipped_ over to his boyfriend. This was followed by a far too dramatic scene of Bucky draping his arms around Steve’s shoulders and pulling Steve into a very loud, very long, and very _disgusting_ make out session. Sam endured it for a couple moments before he started gagging.

“Someone missed me.” Steve mumbled as he pulled away from Bucky’s face and nuzzled their noses together.

“So much he felt the need to bake about it.” Sam smirked and Steve raised an eyebrow at the blushing man in front of him. Bucky groaned.

“I decided to whip up a _little_ something, and now Icarus won’t stop picking on me about it.” Sam rolled his eyes at the nickname.

“Well, I for one, could totally go for some cake.” Steve began to let go of his lover and step towards the area of the counter where the cake had been set. Bucky opened his mouth to say something but Sam beat him to the punch.

“And look at the lovely note he left for _you_ on it. But not for _me_ because it wasn’t _my_ car that got destroyed and it wasn’t _my_ wings that got torn off my suit.” Sam slid the cake towards Steve, sarcasm dripping off every word he said. Bucky glared murderously at Sam as Steve read the scribbly writing on the cake. Sam just smirked back like an older sibling who just tattled on their younger one.

“Aww babe, that’s so cute.” Sam’s smirk dropped. “But you don’t have to apologize for that stuff. We know it wasn’t you.” Steve wrapped his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.

“Speak for yourself, man.” Sam muttered. Steve shot Sam a look and he raised his hands in defeat.

“I know. But I just wanted to do something nice for you. You take care of me so much.” Steve reached up and gently brushed a strand of hair out of Bucky’s face that had fallen out of the small ponytail. He had a loving smile on his face, but his eyes were stern.

“And what about Sam?” Bucky quirked an eyebrow. “Doesn’t he help take care of you too?” Bucky quickly replied with a ‘ _no’._ Steve’s smile did not falter, but he looked him in the eyes more deeply and waited for Bucky to change his answer. After a moment Bucky sighed.

“Yes. He does.” The dark haired man tipped his head back and groaned.

“So, that cake is also for him, right?” Steve’s voice was stern, much like his Captain America voice, but there was still a playfulness to it. Bucky sighed but his mouth twitched into a smile.

“Yes.” Steve dipped his head close to Bucky’s ear.

“Yes, what?” Steve’s voice was low. Dangerously low, but still just loud enough for Sam to hear. Bucky felt a heat crawl up his neck and onto his cheeks. He gulped before answering.

“Yes, sir.” That sent Sam’s eyes rolling to the back of his head as he threw his hands up and groaned loudly.

“Ugh! You know what? Have the cake! Y’all are some nasty ass bastards I swear to god. M’ so tired of this gay ass shit.” Sam complained loudly as he stomped out of the kitchen. The two super-soldiers laughed at their friend’s outburst, knowing he didn’t mean any of it and he’d be back for cake.


End file.
